The invention concerns the field of electric motors, in particular for motor vehicles, and more particularly their control circuit.
In some such motors the control circuit, which is on a circuit board, controls the operating conditions of the motor and consequently includes electronic components, in particular power electronic components, that radiate a significant quantity of heat when operating. Such components, for example power transistors, are generally cooled by a heatsink.
The heat that is radiated is mainly evacuated to the heatsink by conduction via the board carrying the control circuit. This causes heating of the other components of the control circuit and in particular of the copper tracks, which can in some cases damage electronic components and the soldered joints by which components are interconnected.
Integrated circuits able to withstand high temperatures can be used, of course, but such circuits are very costly.
The solutions known per se are therefore not entirely satisfactory.
Consequently, one aim of the invention is to procure an electric motor that does not have the drawbacks of the prior art motors.